This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This core is responsible for all administrative functions of the COBRE including: financial oversight, budget preparation, record keeping and the annual progress report. All internal and external meetings of the COBRE including the External Advisory Committee and Executive Committee are scheduled through the core. In addition, the core organizes recruiting efforts and the awarding of pilot funding to Roger Williams Hospital and collaborative investigators. The postdoctoral fellowship program is also handled through this core. All activities of the COBRE are coordinated by this core.